The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil
The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil (Case #5) is the fifth fanmade case as well as being the fifth and final case of Campbell City and the Big Rock district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background In the events of the previous case, Everett Winston and the player went to the Tanzanite Canyon tourist station in search of Dominic Gardiner, a hacker who had asked to meet Everett and the player to tell them about the identity of the Man Behind the Mask. They ended up finding Dominic Gardiner's corpse. The team then knew that Dominic was slain by the Man Behind the Mask because his eyes were missing (all the bodies of the past corpses had a missing body part) and it made sense that the serial killer murdered the one person who knew who the notorious criminal was. After sending Dominic's body off to autopsy, Dale was able to provide several pieces of helpful information. Dominic was pinned to the wall by the collar and held for 26 seconds as his eyes were being removed. The victim's collar had molecules of face cream on it, giving the team a new clue. Throughout the investigation, the team was able to figure out that not only was the Man Behind the Mask working on fusing together body parts, they were also a cannibal and some murders were done for the sake of eating human. When the team almost had ran out of what to do, Everett was extremely confused, horrified, and grief-stricken up to the point he was about to put a gun to his head. The player then made a pact towards Everett and said they would arrest the Man Behind the Mask, only for Everett to reveal that the Chief had told him to do that to see if the player would back out of an investigation involving a serial killer when they had a dead end. In a shocking twist of events, the killer and the Man Behind the Mask turned out to be a Man Behind the Mask massacre survivor named Drake Doyle. The second the team approached Drake at the library, he said he couldn't be the serial killer since he was a survivor of one of the massacres. After going through all the evidence, Drake confessed. Prior to the events of this case, Drake once watched a horror movie. The serial killer in the movie wore a mask and removed body parts and wanted to fuse body parts together to make a human. He came with the name and went on his conquest. He then was getting really suspicious to the police, so he made himself involved in a massacre involving the slayer to make him seem innocent. When Everett asked why he suddenly stopped killing 19 years ago, he said it was because the police were getting better with their quality and ways of solving case. Not only that, the team was looking for a good profiler: Drake didn't want someone understanding his death threats and caricatures. He also didn't want his murder weapons to be fingerprinted. Everett said that all this was done to make one human, while Drake said that the human was to be a superhuman. Drake then revealed that the human would be brought to life by the help and funding of the leader of the Soul Stealers. The team agreed that Drake was insane and as Drake was maniacally laughing, they took this time to ship Drake off to court. The judge then revealed that the motive was a little lackluster in his opinion. Montgomery then asked for the title of the inspiring movie. When Drake said he just wanted to be sentenced, Wallace then gave Drake the cold shoulder. All these horrrible events of kamikaze added up were grounds for Drake to receive a sentence of life in jail with psychological monitoring. After the hours of Drake's trial, the team was able to arrest the leader of the Soul Stealers, an auctioneer business CEO going by the name of Marshall Cardwell. He said that he was planning on brainwashing all of Big Rock. Everett then shipped Marshall off to prison, where he would be locked up behind bars for a very long time. The team also helped an author named Courtney Sandler publish a book about Drake Doyle. Everett and the player found out that Everett's mother, Deborah Winston would miss Everett so much she sold her house so she could be with him. Everett gladly said his mother could live with him. At the end of the Additional Investigation, the team is congratulated by the Chief, who says the player will meet the Mayor, Nathaniel Abbott for the first time. The Mayor says that PDs around the world need detectives like the player and promotes the team to Fairfield. Victim *'Dominic Gardiner '(Found with his eyes removed in a rather odd manner) Murder Weapon *'Skinning Knife' Killer *'Drake Doyle' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald. Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar *The killer uses face cream *The killer eats chocolate *The killer wears a green jewel *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tanzanite Canyon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Lanyard, Torn Card, Tablet; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses face cream) *Examine Victim's Lanyard. (Result: Black Grains) *Analyze Black Grains. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats caviar) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Access Card) *Investigate Access Room. (Clues: Pile of Folders, Broken Flash Drive; Prerequisite: Access Card restored) *Examine Pile of Folders. (Result: The Man Behind the Mask's Files; New Suspect: Drake Doyle) *Question Drake Doyle about the files about the massacre. (Prerequisite: The Man Behind the Mask's Files found) *Examine Broken Flash Drive. (Result: Flash Drive) *Analyze Flash Drive. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Victoria Bouveard) *Quiz Victoria Bouveard about the victim. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive analyzed) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Marshall Cardwell) *Question Marshall Cardwell about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Library. (Clues: Book Manuscript, Faded Card, Paper Scraps; Available at start) *Examine Book Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript Cover; New Suspect: Courtney Sandler) *Talk to Courtney Sandler about her book. (Prerequisite: Manuscript Cover unraveled) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Sewing Card; New Suspect: Deborah Winston) *Talk to Deborah Winston about the victim being a member of the sewing club. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Victim's Desk; Prerequisite: Library Card unraveled) *Examine Paper Scraps. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Ask Marshall Cardwell why he sent a death threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clue: Broken Phone; Prerequisite: Talk to Deborah) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Drake's Phone) *Analyze Drake's Phone. (06:00:00) *Ask Drake about his notes about the Man Behind the Mask. (Prerequisite: Drake's Phone analyzed\) *Examine Locked Chest. (Available after all tasks above have been completed; Result: Eyeball) *Analyze Eyeball. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats chocolate; Prerequisite: Locked Chest opened) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Deborah Winston why she wants to see you. (Available at start) *Examine Suspect's Description. (Result: Suspect Match; Prerequisite: Talk to Deborah) *Question Courtney Sandler about her meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Suspect Match identified) *Investigate Bookshelves. (Clue: Computer; Available at start) *Examine Computer. (Result: Code Deciphered; New Lab Sample: Files) *Analyze Files. (03:00:00) *Talk to Victoria Bouveard about her threats. (Prerequisite: Files analyzed) *Investigate Brochure Shelf. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Skinning Knife; Prerequisite: Talk to all three suspects) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bitten Eyeball) *Analyze Bittten Eyeball. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a green jewel) *Examine Skinning Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder weapon registered: Skinning Knife; Attribute: Killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Big Rock Confidential: Part 5. (No stars) Big Rock Confidential: Part 5 *Check up on Deborah Winston. (Available at start) *Investigate Tanzanite Canyon. (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Legal Document) *Examine Legal Document. (Result: Home Selling Contract) *Return the legal document to Everett's mother. (Reward: Burger) *Interrogate Courtney Sandler about her problem. (Available at start) *Investigate Hacking Room. (Clues: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Result: Article Headline) *Talk to Courtney Sandler about the book premiere. (Reward: Author Clothes) *Investigate Library. (Clues: Brainwashing Plan; Available when Deborah's and Courtney's legs are complete) *Examine Brainwashing Plan. (Result: Caricature) *Analyze Caricature. (15:00:00) *Arrest Marshall Cardwell, leader of the Soul Stealers. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Big Rock Cases